May I Have This Dance?
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: It's party time in the Spirit Realm, and all of Lucy's Spirits want to dance with her so badly that they end up fighting for it! How will Lucy solve this conflict and who will she have the last dance with in the end? My prediction for the anime version of Chapter 262


There was a world full of planets, a place where mystical creatures called Celestial Spirits live. All was quiet, except for the center of the world which was the Celestial castle.

It was a joyous occasion for the Celestial Spirits. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Levy and Juvia were invited to the Celestial Spirit World in honor of their return from the Fairy Sphere. Everyone was glad they came back safely, especially Lucy. Her spirits mostly missed her the most.

The young (actually she's like 25, but you get the point) Celestial Spirit mage gazed in the different assortment of Celestial Spirits living in the realm. Oh, how her spirits miss her. Even the spirits she never had contracts with missed her. She was like a superstar in the Spirit Realm.

Even her friends were having fun and got along with some of her spirits; Loki and Gray were handshaking, Aquarius was teasing Juvia if she has a boyfriend, Wendy was thanking Horolgium for saving her, Crux showed Levy the library of the castle, Happy and Carla were being lifted by Nikoras, Taurus was busy drooling over Erza's body, and Natsu was apologizing to Aries and Cancer for eating crab and lamb. Everyone was having a good time.

" This place is so wonderful." Lucy said as she gazed at the splendor of the party, " I can't believe you guys did this for us. That's sweet."

" Oh, come on Lucy. Why wouldn't we miss our favorite master?" Loke the Lion, a young spiked-haired man wearing a suit and one of Lucy's spirits, said as he blushed at her comment.

" Yeah!" Scorpio the Scorpion, a man dressed as a scorpion and another one of her spirits, exclaims, "It's been a total bore without you all those 7 years."

"Even Aquarius missed you." Gem, Lucy's small imp spirit said

"Yup, yup!" Mini, Gem's twin, continued, "She almost filled the entire castle with her tears."

Suddenly, a black shadow loomed over the Twins. The slowly turned their frightened heads to an angry blue mermaid.

"I told you never to mention that ever again!" Aquarius exclaimed angrily and chased the twins.

"She hasn't change a bit." Lucy sighs heavily.

Suddenly, a band began playing music and some of the spirits began to dance socially.

"May I have this dance?" Loke asked Lucy who gladly accepts and the two began to social dance on the dance floor as her female companions gazed on them.

"Now that's romantic." Said Levy. Then another spirit which resembles a crow asked her,"May I have this dance?" Levy accepted and they also began to dance.

"May I have this dance?" A snake-like Celestial Spirit asks Wendy who accepts and they both also began to dance.

"May I have this dance?" A dolphin-like Celestial Spirit asks Juvia. Thinking this could make Gray jealous, she gladly accepts and they both began to dance as well.

"Carla," Happy began to ask Carla, "May I have this…" but he trailed-off when he saw Carla already dancing with Gem.

"May I have this dance?" Mini asked a shocked Happy.

Meanwhile, Erza was waiting for someone to ask her to dance, but no one came.

"They're probably shy to dance with the Dancing Demon." She said to herself.

"Is she really the Dancing Demon?" Levy's partner asked silently and nervously.

"You bet." She replied.

"Man, she's creepy." Wendy's partner commented as they join in the conversation.

Meanwhile, Lucy was still dancing with Loke.

"Wow. You're really good at this." Lucy commented as they dance.

"Well, you're quite light on your feet." Loke commented back, "You know," He began to says as he close his eyes, "we never forgot about you. You were the best master, er, owner we ever had. Life was nothing without you. You don't know how happy I was to have you ba…" His voice trailed-off as he opened his eyes only to find himself dancing with a chameleon-like Celestial Spirit.

"Oh Leo-sama." The Celestial Spirits blushed as she heard his comments.

A shocked Loke searches frantically for Lucy only to find her ballroom dancing with Taurus the Bull, Lucy's humanoid bull spirit, as the music changes.

"Excuse me." He told the spirit as he let go and walked angrily to the two.

"Whoa! You really know how to pick up the phase." Lucy told Taurus as he whirled her around.

"Well…" His voice trailed-off as he spots an angry Loke glaring at him. He led Lucy away from Loke (while dancing) only to come eye-to-eye with him.

"Hey Leo, how's it going?" He asks sheepishly as he let go of Lucy and backs away while Loke kept on glaring at him.

At the same time, Lucy was pulled into another dance by Scorpio.

"Just this once." He said gesturing to Aquarius who watches the two. With a snap of his fingers, the music changes and they dance the tango. Scorpio whirled Lucy to one side and when he pulled her up, he was dancing with another spirit and Lucy was pulled away by Cancer the Crab.

"Not again." Lucy complains as the music changes and they both dance the Samba. He twirled her around and out of control. She spun around the dance floor only to be stopped by Sagittarius the Archer.

"Not you too." Lucy complains. The music changes once again and they both dance the cha-cha-cha. He twirled her around freely and she landed on Loke's arms. The two danced. Loke threw her up and Taurus swiped her away only to bump into a column cleverly disguised by Scorpio, who swiped Lucy. Cancer swiped her away from him followed by Sagittarius. Then they began fighting (literally) over Lucy, trying to decide who she dances with as the music changes to their mood.

"Boys." Aquarius sighs heavily as she watched the scene with Virgo and Aries.

The male spirits kept fighting until they stopped.

"Let's just see who she wants to dance with." Loke points out, "Hey Lucy…" His voice trailed-off as they saw her social dancing with Capricorn the Goat (and , of course, the music changes, again).

"Excellent, Lucy-sama." He comments as they dance, "You're more graceful than ever."

"Just keep leading." She urged and he leads her away from her previous shocked partners.

"_You're a way better dancer than Loke." She continues, "Will you marry me?"_

Loke screamed upon imagining the scene in his head.

"Leo, that was Juvia thinking." Aquarius further explains his thought.

"Things never get old." Lucy states as Capricorn led her to do the Dip.

"I was suppose to do that to her!" Taurus complains.

Yep. Her spirit never changed for they still love her.


End file.
